Pear Company
Pear Company is a parody of Apple company. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in iCarly. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows made by Dan Schneider , such as Victorious, Drake & Josh, and Zoey 101, and was even seen on Timmy's dad's laptop in an episode of The Fairly Oddparents. They appear similar to Apple Inc only with a light-up pear logo in place of the Apple logo. Like Apple Products, Pear Products are expensive. In his fun facts for iPity The Nevel, Dan Schneider said that only good guys on his shows own Pear technology, thus Nevel does not own any of it. (Although Nevel became good) Computers On iCarly computers include a series of laptops and desktops, such as the PearBook and the DiVaglio. These computers are said to store many MPEGs (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive. The Pear OS appears to be a Windows XP installation with Windows Blinds or a similar program with an OSX skin. It is sometimes seen on screen grabs of the show; in some scenes where one is able to see the screen of the computer, the My Computer and Internet icones from Windows XP are visible, among others. The computer's desktop has a dock, but it is blue colored and has many different icons. Also, there is a program very similar to iMovie HD, shown in the intro of the show. An interesting note is that, on the unrelated PBS Kids show, The Electric Company, an animated cat owns a PearBook. PearBooks The PearBook is a parody of the iBook, MacBook, and MacBook Pro. The first generation looks like an iBook. The back is available in different colors, such as Pink, Yellow, Blue, Black, and several more. The Second Generation looks like the MacBook Pro 15", the third generation looks like the black MacBook, and the fourth generation looks like the MacBook Pro 13". PearPods On iCarly, PearPods are impersonations of iPods. The pear on the back lights up. The PearPod is seen to run the same OS as the PearPhone does, although slightly modified. PearPhones On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's on iCarly owns a PearPhone except Nevel. Up until iParty with Victorious, Sam didn't have a PearPhone; here, she is seen exchanging text messages with Carly during class with a PearPhone in the same episode. Carly Shay got her first PearPhone at age 13 from her older brother, Spencer Shay. Freddie Benson got his first from his mother, Marissa Benson. Spencer Shay has a PearPhone that was broken by Chuck in iFind Lewbert's Lost Love. Apparently, Gibby Gibson is now the only main character who does not have one.Wonder When They will be solded PearPads PearPads were created by Sidney Glinton 5 months ago. He just made it to help peolpe out free. On iCarly, the PearPad is an obvious exaggeration to the iPad in size, for it is much bigger (about four times the size) than it is in real life. The PearPad was mentioned for the first time in a webcast in iGot a Hot Room as one of the things Carly asks for for her 16th birthday. The device is also used by Spencer in his blog where he states that he's in jury duty and blogging it up on his PearPad. Also, in another one of Spencer's blogs, he says Socko invited him to a wedding and let him use his PearPad on the drive there. It is also shown in iGet Pranky after the opening credits end, where Carly is looking at it in her room. A fan in iStart a Fanwar also carries one of the over-sized PearPads. Freddie is also showed to have the large PearPad in iHire An Idiot where Cort writes on it with marker. In iSell Penny-Tees, while Carly and Freddie discuss penny-tee production with the fourth-graders, Carly is holding a device similar in size and shape to the real Apple iPad. This could possibly be a PearPad, though soon after, a third version of the PearPad emerges, making this the one and only sighting of this particular model. iOMG features a miniature version of the PearPad, which is about the size of an actual iPad. This device is often refered to as the PearPad Mini or the PearPad 2. Dan posted a video on his Facebook page showing the new PearPad. Also, in Carly's room, next to her closet there is a small device that helps her choose her outfits. Though it is not mentioned or confirmed, this device has an appearance similar to the real life iPad, and is similar to an application on the real life iPad. The PearPad is all different shapes and sizes according to different episodes An oversized Pear Pad A Pear Shaped Pear Pad and a iPad sized Pear Pad like Gibby has on the right PearTunes PearTunes is a parody of iTunes. In iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Ms. Ackerman is mentioned to have illegally downloaded music for Spencer's PearPod. Episode influence Lauren Ackerman gave Spencer a PearPod with 500 songs downloaded illegally free from rapidshare in the episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Ms. Ackerman was arrested for illegally downloading songs from the Internet by the FBI. Wade Collins Music Video made the top 10 on PEarTunes (as mentioned by Sam and Freddie, They also mentioned the number one music video was Ginger Fox with Hate Me, Love Me. In the alternate reality where Spencer was born normal, in the episode iChristmas, Freddie and Rona Berger were boyfriend-girlfriend, and Rona Berger wanted a PearPod. When Freddie first gave her a digital photo album, she threw a tantrum and then Freddie bought her a PearPod. In iOMG, Freddie uses a Mood Tester application, (MoodFace app), on his new PearPad, (shaped like a pear), to show that Sam is in love. iCarly was the first show by Schneider's Bakery to mainly feature PearPhones; in another of Dan Schneider's shows, Zoey 101, some characters own a few Pear products, including the PearPhone. Victorious Season 2 saw the debut of a new PearPhone, which was actually shaped like a pear, and its metal sides were modeled after the new iPhone 4. The front is black, but this is not the case for the blue-colored PearPhone. The back of it is available in several different colors, such as green, blue, orange, pink, or black. A PearPad also appeared in Dan Schneider's other currently running show "Victorious". try to ask apple to make a pear iphone Pear TV Category:Parodies Category:Items or Objects Category:Trivia Category:On Victorious